Everything Is Reversed :O
by LizzieLuize
Summary: Bella vampire. Rose, Edward and Emm all human, and rose and Ed have a child together called Reneesmee, Ed and Em are brothers.their parent are Renee and Charlie still together Em and Bel are Engaged, Bel found with Jake snogging jake wolf DunDunDUUUUUUNNN
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so new story… Review please ****J**

**I hope you like.**

"Edward, it didn't happen like that and you know it!" Bella stomped around the Cullen's living room like she did every time something was wrong in her relationship. There was the same Piano that she had got given after Carlisle, her father for all intensive purposes, had changed her. Alice, her 'sister' and best friend danced into the room and sat down, Jasper following her, as usual. The only thing wrong with this scene was that Bella was explaining to the wrong person. It wasn't Edward she should be explaining to, he wasn't her fiancé! Jacob sauntered in, sneering at Edward and grabbing another chocolate muffin off the side, before winking at Bella. The deep growl that emanated from her chest shocked Rosalie and Edward, Rose always seemed to be attached to him. 

Emmett sat on the hill outside the Cullen's house, his father-in-law-to-be joining him with in-human speed. 

"You know, It was Edward who caught them… Bella and Jacob kissing I mean!" He let out a sigh, remembering…

All of the Cullen's had gone out hunting. Emmett, Rose and Edward were out at 'Bella Italia' having a family meal, with Charlie and Renee, Emmett and Edward's parents. So, the house was empty except for Bella and Jacob and the baby. The television blared from downstairs as Bella took her morning shower, she could hear Jacob rooting through their fridge for the fifth time that hour. 

"You have nothing to eat. AGAIN!" he shouted up the stairs. Jacob was the most arrogant person Bella had met in her whole 200 years of existence, it was a shock she hadn't lunged at him yet. The only reason he was allowed to be around anymore was because he had imprinted on Edward and Rosie's kid. He was a werewolf you see; if he ever got too angry or 'emotional' he would shiver… bladdy, bladdy blahh! Anyway, no silver bullets etc. 

"I'm so fucking sorry I don't have to need to eat!" Bella bellowed back, knowing perfectly well what his comment to that would be, she could read his mind you see, a vampire thing, well a Bella thing.

"You anorexia whore! You don't eat. Well I'm shocked, maybe you should go and suck someones blood, hey, look Reneesmee's here, but, I don't think its healthy for her to be looked after by some vampyys, especially if they don't eat, what if one wants a little snack!!" Bella jumped out of the shower still naked, she didn't care. The fact that Jake had even suggested that she would harm Nessie sickened her, she would be her auntie soon enough, and Nessie was the kid that she could never have!

She flew down the final steps to stand right in front of Jake their faces inches from each other. He just happened to have he shirt off when she looked down at him… Had he always been that beautiful? Bella thought. That was when Jake slammed his lips against hers, groping at any flesh he could get too. 

It was pretty obvious to both of them that the feeling was mutual, as she stood there waiting for him to remove himself from her mouth. Nessie clapped her hands in the corner of the room and Bella turned to the creaking of the front door. Edward! 

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation Emmett, I know my daughter would never have intentionally done something like that to hurt you!" Carlisle tried to comfort him the best he could, but even he couldn't wrap his head around what had happened, Jacob and Bella hated each other! Carlisle heard her steps out to the garden before Emmett did, so he excused himself from the conversation, all the while sending Bella messages with his thoughts asking her what was going on? The same questions everyone was thinking.

Bella slithered into Emmett's lap, resting her head in the base of his neck, his scent engulfed her, making her throat burn with temptation, but she knew how to handle that now. "I'm sorry," she whispered knowing he could hear her, even if he chose not to respond. "He kissed me, ironic I know, it's on all the movies but it's true." She looked up to him to try and gauge his response to what she was saying. "I was in the shower and as usual, _he _was raiding the fridge, so when he shouted that we had no food in I automatically shouted back that I was sorry that I didn't have the need to eat." For a human, he was good at hiding his emotions she thought. Hers hands rested on his muscles, instantly making them yearn for him… No. She couldn't get distracted… She had to explain. "So, you know Jake, he ranted on about how I was anorexic, that it wasn't safe for Nessie to be with Vampires, that one of us may 'just want a snack'" Emmett stiffened at this, as Bella knew this wasn't going as planned. This was the time that she could hear his mind, if only she knew what he was thinking. "And… well… Nessie is like the child I never had, I would never dream of hurting her! Her blood doesn't appeal to me at all. And anyway, I will be her auntie soon, so Jake should have no reason to worry." By this point her head had dropped as Emmett's face looked more and more angry and thoughtful as she went on. She hurriedly explain how she was still naked because of how furious she was, and how Jake had kissed her and tried to grope at her. But, she knew it was too late, something had changed in him and she knew, it wouldn't be the same. 

Emmett suddenly got up, and Bella knew what was about to happen. His little fragile human state would be no match for Jake, but he thought he was strong enough. She didn't need to read his mind to know that…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emmett suddenly got up, and Bella knew what was about to happen. His little fragile human state would be no match for Jake, but he thought he was strong enough. She didn't need to read his mind to know that…**_

**REVIEW PLEASEE ****J **

It was horrific. She wanted to stop it, but she couldn't, she was fixed in place watching as the men argued on her back lawn. Jake came running out of the house in human form at first. Bella was already used to his stupid dog stink, it didn't effect her anymore. He jogged up right in front of Bella, her arms folded, a scowl on her face as Jake blew her a kiss and went to stand in front of Emmett, his face contorting into signs of pain with the way Jake had come out as if nothing was wrong, and blew his fiancé a kiss.

They were nearly the same size, surprisingly! Although, Jake was a couple of inches taller. Everyone had come out from inside, except Rose, she was probably sat with Nessie, thought Bella, as she hid her anxiety from her face.

Emmett looked down and only Bella imagined how his face looked, smothered with hurt and anger, together as one, to shape his beautiful dimpled face into something she had never wanted him to feel, not the one she loved! Jake laughed, thinking he had won already. His chuckle echoed through the forest surrounding the Cullen's home. Bella heard Carlisle instantly realise why Jake had kissed Bella now. As Carlisle reached behind Bella to swiftly tap Esme on the should, she knew that the situation would turn out fine; if Carlisle knew, everything would be ok.

Jake and Emmett still had theirs eyes on each others, not one of them noticing Carlisle's whispered plead to Jasper, to help calm things down. A sudden sense of relaxation swam through everyone, loud huffs of breath rolling out of peoples mouths as they realised they had been holding it I the first place. Alice suddenly gasped and Bella saw the image that Alice was seeing; the screeching of tyres on tarmac, trying to stop; the sudden jolt of the people in the car as the front end of the car wrapped around an oak tree, like a pretzel. It was Bella's own silver Volvo, so she stopped worrying straight away. Yeah she would break the car, but it's not as if she would die! She thought.

Everyone turned to Alice expecting something, but Alice had seen the quick flick of Bella's stern eyes and she knew not to say anything…

"Bells, I can't believe that's what your getting me for Christmas… its perfect!" she squealed, a perfect act! The thanks in Bella's eyes was enough for Alice to know that she had done a good job of deceiving the others. Everyone turned back to where Emmett stood and where Jake was shivering in his own skin… 'Oh No!' The onlookers thought in unison, it sounded like a chant in Bella's mind, and she looked at Carlisle with a pleading look.

Emmett braced himself, even though it would never help; he would loose whether he did it or not! The gigantic wolf now towered over Emmett, freezing him in place, a fearsome growl drowned out the awful noise that came next. It seemed so familiar to Bella; the screeching of tyres on tarmac, trying to stop! Alice, at an in-human speed ran to the further end of the lane that led to the Cullen's hidden house.

Blood! "CARLISLE!" Bella and Alice screamed in unison, knowing that her would have heard them even if they had whispered. Getting nearer to the site of the accident, Bella recognised the specific scent… Edward! He had lost so much blood that Bella had only realised someone else was injured when she saw Nessie clinging onto her baby seat in the back of the car. The pretzel shaped car looked bad, Bella thought, but they look worse. Nessie didn't look as if she were breathing, but Bella knew she was alive from the weak flutters that was her heartbeat. Alice kept screaming for Carlisle until he appeared, his black doctors bag in one hand, Esme was holding his other hand and Jasper must have carried Rose hear as her shrill scream echoed in everyone's ears.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alice kept screaming for Carlisle until he appeared, his black doctors bag in one hand, Esme was holding his other hand and Jasper must have carried Rose hear as her shrill scream echoed in everyone's ears._

**REVIEWS pleeeease ****J I want to know what people think and some ideas of what happens next, much obliged :P **

The whole house was silent, on this ragged intake of breath from Edward and his daughter could be heard. Rosalie had been forced to go home for a while, to relax…

"Carlisle had everything in had Rose, I promise, he'll be ok!" Alice whispered to her whilst she tugged on Rose's hand, still entwined with Edwards. Alice's eyes went blank as she searched the immediate future yet again; trying to comfort Rosalie.

"Hmmm, I don't know, what if he wakes up? I want to be here!" She replied the look of worry entering her chocolate brown eyes. "And what about my baby, she's so fragile!" Carlisle had set up a hospital type room in the living room, Nessie and Edward on beds next to each other so Rosalie could sit in between and hold their hands.

"Have some faith in me Rose, I'm over 300 years old, and I have been a doctor for at least 250 years of that time!" It never failed to shock Rose when he spoke of his age so relaxed. "I promise if anything happens we will call you straight away, not that anything will happen anyway!"

Bella could hear her starting to relax a little, edging nearer to caving and going home for an hour.

Jake was still there unfortunately. He never left Nessie, not even for a second.

"There's no choice Carlisle! He'll die otherwise, and then Rose will hold it against us if we don't! Do you want Nessie to go without a father?" Bella tried, for the millionth time to talk Carlisle into changing him. Emmett hugged her tighter, although his weak human arms would stop her if she really wanted to stand. As soon as the accident happened, Emmett has instantly forgotten what had happened previously, or Bella wanted to believe that that had happened.

"I agree, doc, I know rose like the back of my hand…" He sat staring at his hand. "Although, I don't know where that spot came from." Bella giggled a little, knowing perfectly well he was just fooling around, always trying to make the awkwardness or saddest of moments happier.

"Well, I don't know," Carlisle was taking everything seriously, not even a smile appeared on his face. "I think we should talk to rose about it!" At that exact moment she walked in. No one had heard her approach, concentrating on the conversation too much.

"Talk to me about what?" He serious voice took all the humour out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Talk to me about what?" Her serious voice took all the humour out of the room_.

**REVEIWSSS please… I need some more ideas? :P To try and help compensate for the slight chapter delay, I've made this one a little longer, and some in Edwards POV.**

Sobbing into her delicate little hands, Rose was still undecided. Bella was the only one to hear her decision making, and at everything Rose thought about keeping Edward human, she growled. It was helpless, asking her to decide, she wouldn't want him to be a vampire because then she would die before him… so on, so forth! But, there was the fact that, if she let him die, Nessie wouldn't have a father, and she wouldn't have a husband.

The tears eventually stopped. A red puffy face emerging from her tanned hands. Bella smiled ecstatically, knowing the decision before anyone.

"Ok. Change him…"

**Edwards POV.**

I couldn't believe that Jacob would do such a thing.

It was revolting to d such a thing, Emmett was in too much of a state to react when I told him; He just stood there, silent! I could see behind his blue eyes the pain ripping through him. How he must of felt. I wanted to relate, to be able to say something, anything.

Bella was still moaning on at me that it wasn't what it looked like, but she knew that I didn't care; my brother was still hurting, and she was the one to blame. "Edward, it didn't happen like that and you know it!" Bella stomped around the Cullen's living room. I could see why Emmett was so attracted to her, other than the obvious beauty that came with the immortality, there was a certain curve to her lips and a fierceness in her golden eyes.

Before Jacob came sauntering in like he owned the place, Alice my soon to be 'sister-in-law' danced into the room with Jasper, a sudden clam trying to be forced upon everybody. Jake gave me a weird look that I didn't think I deserved, when the amazingly animal like growl echoed from Bella's chest, my beautiful Rose clung to my arm in shock.

Like usual, Jake was making himself at home; rooting through the fridge, oblivious to the fact that my brother was suffering outside. With a sudden intake of a breath, Bella suddenly turned on her heel to go and meet Emmett, as if a silent message had been sent.

We all sat in silence as Carlisle slowly stepping into the house. A puzzled look covered his face and I knew he was trying to decipher the same question that we all wanted answering - Why did Jake kiss Bella?

It was the biggest mystery I have wanted to solve. But that would have to wait. Jacob was making his way outside to a very defensive looking Emmett, that I could see through the glass side of the house. This wasn't good, I knew that Jake was a werewolf, and I had been spoken too about the consequences of permitting Jake to see Nessie. Oh, poor Nessie!

The little weight on my knee reminded me of the world that was hovering over her, waiting to crush her, if only I had the power to save her from it. My little human weakness couldn't help her at all, but then, if I was like the Cullens, Nessie wouldn't need protecting, because she wouldn't have been here.

Everyone had followed Jake out, leaving Rosalie, our child and myself. Nessie started whining as if she new Jacob was going to get hurt.

"I'll take her to the park for a bit, I don't want her to see this." I told Rose, she nodded quickly in agreement, a look of guilt covering her face. "I hope to God that no-one gets hurt."

Rose still looked quite guilty, and the itching feeling of wanting to probe her mind was pushed down, it was the time to be having any long winded conversations… or arguments. "Be careful babes, with a small peck on Nessie's forehead she stood. I couldn't understand the look in her eyes, what was wrong with her?

We were stood in each others arms from quite a while, Rose still staring at me with such guilt that made my heart wrench.

"What's the matter?" I probed, totally forgetting what was going on outside.

"It doesn't matter, I just want you to know that I love you, with my whole heart, forever…" She whispered to me, lowering her head onto my chest.

"And always." I said finishing her sentence, using my trembling hand to lift her face to mine. After sharing a passionate kiss, I reached for Bella's car keys - I was sure she wouldn't mind me using them.

Putting Nessie in her pink car seat, and sliding into the drivers seat, I thought about the kiss; every kiss that me and Rose had shared; the kiss between Jake and Bella; all the deathly kisses that Emmett had shared with Bella. There was something nagging at my brain, something that I was supposed to know, something that linked between all these kisses, but I just couldn't think of any.

I hadn't gone far when I remembered that I had forgotten my cell phone and my wallet - an ice-cream would have made Nessie quite happy I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know its short and that I haven't written in a while, but I thought that this was the right time to stop this chapter. **_

_**I need some more ideas for what happens next, so review! =)**_

**BellaPOV.**

The morphine was her idea. With my sensitive hearing I heard the needle break through the skin and the liquid being forced into the vein. Waiting for the loss of consciousness was quick; the morphine had spread and it was now time for the venom. The long eyelashes seemed to flutter as Carlisle sunk his teeth into the tanned skin. Everyone held their breath, whether they needed it or not; waiting for the screams to begin.

Although I felt her pain, Rosalie's face was perfectly composed for two and a half days, not even a sign of pain beside her husband who was also going through the same transformation; Renesmee was going to grow up with two vampire parents!

The twitches began in their hands; Edward was first. I remembered clearly the feeling of realization that you could move without the biting pain. Then the screaming began - the morphine had not worked, it had only flattened them and held them down whilst the burning ensued.

"OH MY. WHY DID I AGREE TO THIS?" Her scream bit through me, but her mind burnt!

Edwards scream weaved through his wife's, breaking at the end. "WHY IS IT BURNING?" Nessie's little eyebrows mashed into each other as the sound of her parent's pain reverberated the glass walls. Another little scream joined in with the others as Jake carried her out of the room.

Emmett was asleep on my lap, his eyebrows furrowing every so often. If only I could see what was upsetting him. Nessie was still with Jacob when her Mother and Father began to gain consciousness. It was a frightening experience, even though I had witnessed and heard it too many times, the reality of it was a shock every time.

The sudden burst of energy I felt from both Rosalie and Edward was amazing, it differed from how Esme had reacted when she became conscious. Seeing the world with new eyes - I knew how they felt.

I gently stroked Emmett's face to wake him.

"What?" he groaned… men!

"We need to get you home, Edward and Rose are waking up!" I knew he understood the dangers of being around them for the first few years, but the look was set on his face; he was staying!


End file.
